All Because Of Jake And Emmett
by KassandraCullen
Summary: Bella is the new girl, and is best friends with a werewolf,Jake.she befriends a vampire Emmett Cullen,the werewolf's mortal enemy,and is in love with his brother Edward Cullen.none of the Cullen's or Hale's know Bella knows that they are vampires.
1. Edward is Back

**The first real chapter of Camp of Endings is coming up, but I got some more inspiration for this one (*coughthecuteguymentionedcough*).**

**Bella is the new girl in Forks, and this is the day Edward comes back after going to the Denali in the first book, this is how **_**I**_** would have made the book more interesting (crushing on him or not) (though, if I DID write Twilight, why on earth would I be writing fan-fiction instead of another book to accompany the series?). And the story just goes on from there. Oh! And in my story, she goes to Charlie's every summer, but just hangs out with Jake on the reservation (which will be tied in to my story later this chapter).**

**Bella POV**

I pretty much have given up looking through the school every day for _Him_. Yes, I can't even say his name.

**In the lunch-room**

I looked up to his family's table out of habit; he wasn't there, and they looked really pissed – well, the pixie-like one looked excited, and the big bulky one looked distant, but other than that, they were all mad.

I walked up through the lunch-line with Jessica as always, and she got an insanely jealous look on her face, then she got a smirk; I was confused.

"Edward Cullen is starring at you – again!" she said, looking proud of me, as though it was _her _who got him to come back to school and stare at me.

I looked up; he motioned for me to go to him. I was a little taken a-back, not to mention a little dazed, so I let my better judgment alone and walked over to him, he smirked at that.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked; I sat down, it was a reflex.

I took a deep breath, cleared my head, and tore away from his piercing gaze.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to keep the anger, hurt and confusion out of my voice, but I think he somehow knew it was there.

"I wanted to apologize to you; I apologize for my actions this past week, and I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression." He said, smiling.

"And by what, of course, do you mean by 'the wrong impression'?" I asked, holding back a smile; I won!

"That I hated you, or something along those lines." He said, I dropped my lemonade and he gave it back to me, his skin accidently brushed mine and it is _freezing_!

I blushed and his eyes turned black, his phone rang.

"I'm sorry, I need to go. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, smiling.

"What, you're not going to biology?" I asked, standing up.

"It's healthy to ditch every once in a while." He said, smiling a huge smile.

"Uh-huh…" I said, dis-believing; I think he knew something was going on in my mind because his smile disappeared. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." I said, and started to leave.

A hand was on my shoulder, halfway to my usual lunch table.

"I need to talk to you, would it be alright if I waited for you after school today?" he asked, completely serious; I smirked and did a mental happy dance: "This means my theory is right! And he knows it!" I shouted in my head.

I was grinning a triumphant grin and his face looked grim; I nodded for an answer.

His siblings were staring, well, more like glaring, at him, while his pixie-like sister was beaming, and the big bulky one still looked distant.

As we walked away from each other, the cafeteria fell silent.

"God, your life is more confusing than mine…" I muttered, fully aware he could hear me.

I walked into the biology room early and started to doodle on my note-book again. Before I knew it, I had a picture of a heart and Edward Cullen's initials in it. My eyes widened and I immediately tried to think of anything or anyone else with the initials or abbreviations E.A.M.C.**(yes, she knows his initials)**; I couldn't find any, so I quickly shut it just in time for Mike to sit on my desk and start again in boring gloating about him-self.

My mind wondered aimlessly, and every which direction it went, it ended up at Edward Cullen. Trust me, I re-thought aimlessly about 10 times before I gave in and started day-dreaming about him.

"So, will you?" Mike asked me, hopefully.

"Mmmm… Will I what?" I asked, coming out of my Edward-day-dream.

"Go out, with me. Tonight." He said, radiating with confidence.

"Why did he have to go and do this?" I asked myself in side my head.

"Mike, why?" I asked, hoping for a good answer, and not the one that was most likely.

"Because, you're a hot young girl, and I'm, well, I'm _me_." He stated, as though it was obvious and he said it completely full of confidence. I rolled my eyes.

"No! Not that! Why did you have to go and ruin a perfectly good friend ship by asking me out for the billionth time?! You are the second guy friend to do that to me, and I have to say; it's getting _really _freaking annoying!!!" I asked him/shouted at him, getting really annoyed at him for interrupting my Edward-themed day-dream. Oh yeah! And for asking me out. That too.

Just then Mr. Banner walked in and explained we were doing blood typing today.

Did I mention I faint at the smell of blood? Yeah, well, I do.


	2. Video Games and Spilling Guts

**Hi! I hope you guys liked it! And I'm sorry about not having up ch.2 in Camp of Endings yet, but it's hard to combine three stories into one and make it make sense! Any way, I'm still working on it, reviews (for any of my stories) and/or PMs make me type faster! (They actually do! It's very cool!)**

**(P.S: Bella got excused from biology when she looked green and just stayed in the nurse's office until the final bell rang, but bumped into Tyler on her way out to her car.)**

**After school in the parking lot; Bella POV**

"If I take pity on you, will you leave me be?" I asked Tyler, who had the puppy dog face on. He nodded.

"Give me that." I mumbled, grabbing his Nintendo DS.

"Hey! Bella!" some one said, after I started heading towards my car.

"Hey…" I mumbled, completely sucked into the game with Tyler watching closely. I felt another presence come up behind me, so I put it on pause. It was the big bulky dude from Edward's family.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, he was smiling a really big smile.

"Yeah! I need to talk to you alone, though…" he said, his voice pointed at Tyler.

"Okay, one sec okay?" I asked, he nodded.

I quickly beat the last level on Tyler's game and gave it back to him.

I turned to… what was his name again? I know it started with an E because Edward's name starts with an E. Edward. He's so smart. And handsome. And athletic. And perfect. And –

"Hello?" the big dude said, waving his hand in front of my face and bringing me out of my mental rant.

"What?" I asked, snapping out of it.

"I'm Emmett." He started, and gave me a bone-crushing hug. "Edward had to help our foster-dad with some sort of emergency, so, I was sent here to take you back to our house!" he said, happily.

The pixie-girl walked up and introduced herself as Alice and said that she'd take my truck to my house for me and that I should ride with Emmett.

My dad (the police chief) trusts these people, so I think I could trust them too; after all, my life has been in doctor Cullen's hands at least once before.

Once I got in his car, I realized that we were alone.

"Where's the rest of you're family?" I asked him.

"Oh. Rose gave them a ride home. She loves her car." He said grinning.

I buckled into the giant freaky jeep and he started the car and drove about a hundred miles an hour as soon as he got on the main road; I was too scared to complain.

"So… I noticed you're pretty good at video games." He said, loosing his smile.

"Yeah, I guess. That was the first time I had played that specific game, though." I said, nonchalantly.

"You know you beat the boss level in less than 5 minutes? It took my 8 and I'm the video game champion of Forks." He said, getting a competitive tone in his voice; I started beaming at his small-talk.

"How would you like to loose your title?" I asked, looking at him expectantly; he reciprocated my face.

"You're on." Was his reply, and he gunned it.

We got to a windy path in the middle of the forest; I see what Jake meant when he said they don't interact much with humans.

"Come on!" he said, pulling me out of the car and throwing me over his shoulder and (at a human pace) sprinting up the outside steps; I was laughing the whole time.

He literally burst through the door when we got up the stairs.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked the blonde girl as we passed by on the way to (what I would guess to be) the den.

He set me down on the couch next to the Alice.

"Hey." I said, she giggled.

"Hi." She replied. "What are you guys going to play?" she asked, eyeing Emmett who was setting up an Xbox 360. I shrugged. He pulled out a Gears of War case, I stopped him.

"What's the matter? Too much for you?" he asked grinning.

I handed him my mini-backpack and he looked inside and smiled like a little kid on Christmas morning. Inside were another Xbox 360 and a special edition Gears of War 2 game and book **(A/N: Which I happen to own a copy, so yes, they do exist and no, I do not own them. But I do own a copy!)**. His smile widened and he set up a second TV for me and put one disk **(A/N: The special edition game disk has a bonus disk of the same game)** and set up the verses mode.

"First one to 3 points wins?" I asked and he nodded. By now we had Alice, the blonde girl, the blonde boy and their foster-mother watching us.

I chain-sawed him once, he sniped me once, he ink-grenade me then shot me once, I set up a grenade that exploded him once; the next one to die loses.

"Forfeit now and you can keep your title." I said, he shook his head.

"You're going down!" He shouted, getting their mother to shush him.

I jumped over one of the covers after setting up another grenade and he dodged it and jumped over to where I was so I stuck a grenade on him, and jumped over just in time, so I survived, and he didn't.

"Ha! I won!" I shouted, jumping up and throwing my fist in the air.

"You know, you aren't so bad; I don't know why Edward avoided you for a week." Emmett said, smiling; he whispered the part about Edward, I don't think I was supposed to hear it, and it hurt.

I had my suspicions that that was why he left for a week, but to hear it being proved right tore my heart a little, but I didn't let it show, and the blonde boy slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?!" Emmett asked the blonde boy. He whispered something and Emmett's face turned to understanding and the blonde girl looked up to me along with every one else, then turned their heads to the blonde boy again.

"Really?" they all asked him, he nodded.

"Him too." He added, making the mother smile.

"Hello, I'm Esme." Their foster-mother said, shaking my hand.

Alice pranced up to me.

"You already know me, that's Rosalie; ignore her attitude, she's just jealous of you; and that's Jasper." She said, pointing to the blonde girl and boy. I nodded. "You already met Carlisle." She said, smirking; I glared at her. **(A/N: Jasper told Emmett that Bella was in love with Edward; and Alice was there when Bella had to go to the hospital (take your child to work day).)** She giggled and pranced off.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked me, pointing to Alice.

"She saw me at the hospital when I had to go to the Emergency Room." I said.

"Why did you have to go to the Emergency Room?" He asked.

I sighed. "I had to go to the emergency room because I fall down the stairs at least 10 times a week, burn myself on the stove at least twice a week, trip and scrape my knee or elbow at least 3 billion time a week and/or punch a wall or locker because Mike Newton can't take a hint, even if it's written in the sky, about me not wanting to date him at least 10 billion time a week; Alice saw me after I fell down 2 flights of stairs with a sprained ankle and twisted wrist about a week ago. I was a little distracted that day while going down some stairs at school." I said; I didn't need tot ell him that I was depressed about Edward avoiding me and that's why I was distracted. He smiled a giant, make-fun-of-somebody-time type grin; I think he knew. I shrunk back in my seat at his grin.

Alice picked up her phone and started to text away.

"Edward is going to be home in about 2 minutes!" she stated very happily, making me jump.

"Um, yeah... I really should get going. It's almost 4:30 and I have to make dinner and do laundry, and all my other chores." I started, but was cut off by Alice pushing me back down.

"You're not going anywhere, Missy. Edward wants to talk to you, and by god you are going to let him." She said, in a voice that crept the hell out of me, so I just nodded.

About 2 minutes later, Edward came through the front door, and came into the den, every one else left, and Alice looked confused and asked him what he going to say, he said "Oh, like you don't know." And she said "Well, you keep changing it." So now I was really confused.

"Do they all have powers like some others do?" I asked myself inside my head.

"How?" Edward asked in a commanding voice, sitting down next to me and staring at the blank TV with his arms folded across his chest and his teeth clenched. I flinched back, I really don't like this.

I decided to play dumb.

"How what?" I asked while pulling out my phone.

I texted Jake:

_"Oh! You are so DEAD! As soon as I get free, I am going to MURDER YOU, PERSONALLY!!!!!"_ I really am, and I am hoping Sam will let me; otherwise I'm going to be screwed trying to fight a pack of werewolves.

Edward grabbed my phone and set it on the coffee table.

"How did you find out?" he asked, his tone still scaring me to death.

"Find out what?" I asked him, still faking dumb; even though I knew it wouldn't work for long.

"Look, I know you're lying; we happen to have someone who can read emotions in my family, and, fortunately, truth and lying are both emotions." He said, still locked in place.

"Jasper! Oh no! He knows I love Edward! That's probably what he told his family; I'll have to murder him too." I ranted in my head.

"Look, what does it matter how I know?" I asked him, genuinely curious.

"Because, you obviously aren't one, and if anyone told you, they are going to have to die."

"Yeah, right now I would mind murdering him myself…" I mumbled to myself, forgetting he could hear me.

"Who?" he asked, turning to me, with pitch black eyes. I blushed and his eyes grew darker.

Oh! I understand why he hates me! I'm one of those singer people to him! That means my blood is extra hard for him to resist. But, wait, Jasper said "Him too." When he told his family about me loving Edward. Does that mean Edward loves me too? No, it couldn't. I could never be extraordinary enough for him, or pretty enough at that. And my blood would definitely be too much for him.

"Damn it Edward! What the hell are you doing to her?!" Jasper shouted from another room.

"Talking!" Edward shouted back. Both shouted out of anger.

That means Edward was angry at me. This just further proves my idiocy of thinking, even for a second, that he could love someone like me. I had trader tears threatening to fall over if I stay here any longer, I have to leave.

"I'll kill him myself, thank you very much." I said, grabbing my stuff and heading towards the front door, not caring that I'll have to walk home and that I am leaving my Xbox 360 over at this damn place. Great.

I slammed the door behind my and slipped on the stupid stairs that are attached to the front porch, and fell in a puddle of rain water, I gave up.

"Who in their right mind made up the idea of _stairs_?" I asked no one in particular, deciding to walk through the forest. I decided to call Jake and ask him to give me a ride home, and then realized that I left it on the damn coffee table. Great.

I sat down on a log just outside the Cullen's property that was dry and let the stupid tears fall.

"I hate life; I hate vampires; I hate werewolves; I hate people; and I hate EDWARD! CULLEN!" I started ranting, stomping on random twigs to get rid of my anger and walking in the direction, I hoped, La Push was in.

I then realized that I knew the part of woods I was in; Jake showed it to me once, it was the no-mans land of the werewolf/vampire treaty here in Forks, and Charlie's house is in no-man's land! Which means I'm close to home? Yay! (Note: Sarcasm.)

When I got into mine and Charlie's drive-way, my car was there, and Charlie had just got home. I knew because the TV just now turned on.

Tonight is going to be fun.

At least the rain stopped.

"Hey, dad." I said, kicking off my shoes and throwing my jacket on to the coat rack.

"Where were you? All your things were here, but you weren't." he said, sounding a little concerned, but still upset.

I looked around and noticed that all the stuff I had left at the Cullen's had 'mysteriously appeared' back here.

"STUPID VAMPIRES!!!" I screamed, getting Charlie to come check my temperature.

"Are you alright, Bells?" He asked, completely worried now.

"Yeah. I was taking a walk and got caught up in a vampire book that I was reading; sorry." I mumbled, giving him a believable excuse.

"Oh, okay. You have a friend waiting for you, we've been talking for a little over half an hour now. They're waiting to talk to you in the kitchen." He said, heading back to the TV.

That explains why he wasn't watching TV until just now. I wonder who this 'friend' is.

"Hi!"

"I don't want to hear you're perky voice, Alice. Or any other Cullen or Hale voice, for that matter. Unless it's at the hospital, but only Dr. Cullen's." I said, not stopping to talk, knowing that she can hear me.

"Hey! I want to talk to you." She said, following me to my room.

"Then start talking." I said, turning on my computer to check for any e-mails from Rene.

"Why do you hate life, vampires, werewolves, people and Edward Cullen?" she asked.

"You heard that?" I asked, stopping to look at her.

"Every vampire or werewolf in the area could, Hon." She said, pulling me into a hug.

"Great, make them all hate me even more." I mumbled into her shirt.

"Why do you hate those things, though?" she asked me, making me look at her. I sighed.

"I hate life because right now, mine sucks; I hate vampires because you're all so freaking confusing and secretive!; I hate werewolves because if Jake hadn't been one, my life would still be semi-normal-and-definitely-not-mythical-creature-involved; and I hate Edward because he hates me!" I whined. She giggled.

"He doesn't hate you, silly. He just doesn't know how to cope with loving you, especially since you're his singer." She said, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, Edward loving me; that's _totally_ not a lie." I muttered, making her gasp.

"Why would you say that?" she asked, sounding disbelieving.

"Because, I'm so- so ordinary; and he's, well, _him_. I don't know how else to explain it." I said, sinking into my pillows, she giggled again.

"You don't see yourself clearly." She said.

"No, I'm pretty sure I do." I mumbled.

"You don't know what the entire male student body was thinking when they saw you." She said.

"Oh, and you _do_?" I asked, sarcastic.

"No, but Edward does. He reads minds." She said, seriously.

"Really?" I asked in a tiny voice. She nodded, and then saw my expression.

"What? What is it?" she asked, getting all scared.

"He can read, my mind?" I squeaked, pointing to myself.

"Why? What have you been thinking you don't want him to know?" She asked me in a suggestive tone. I groaned.

"No wonder he hates me." I said, throwing myself back into my pillows to wallow in pity.

"No, for some reason he can't read your mind specifically." She said, smirking. "What, exactly, _were_ you thinking that you didn't want him to know about?" she asked me, this time seriously. i took a deep breath, let it out, and sucked in a really big breath of air; Alice gave me a strange look, so i started explaining.

"Jessica Stanley told me that every girl in our school had a crush on him, and I thought that that was stupid, so she pointed him out to me at lunch and then I had a crush on him to and then he started hating me and then I did some digging and asked every one I knew and learned stuff about him and the more I learned the more I he intrigued me and now I'm in love with him and he completely hates me and now you're going to kill Jacob because he's the one who told me about vampires and werewolves because he didn't believe the legends until he became a werewolf and now I'm just some other random boring obsessed love-struck girl to Edward and I just want to crawl into a hole and die!" I gasped out in one breath, she looked taken back.

"If I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't have caught all that. You've got a set of lungs!" she said, and I let the rest of those damn tears (that I still haven't run out of yet) fall and she pulled me into another hug.

"It'll be okay, Bells." Emmett said, coming in through my window.

"You brought _him_?!" I asked, pointing at Emmett.

"Hey! I didn't want to get my porche hurt in the rain, he wanted to make sure you were okay, and I didn't think you were going to spill your guts!" she said defensively.


	3. BellyDancing and 'Bad' Dreams

**You guys are soooooooooooooo lucky I don't believe in cliff-hangers, otherwise you'd be stuck with a cliffy for like a month now, right? Anyway, sorry. Here's the next chapter of All Because of Jake and Emmett:**

Alice told me that she would talk to Edward and that I should come with here and see what his natural reaction is. So, I was forced to agree.

Emmett made fun of me until we were in hearing distance of his house.

Alice told me she could sneak me in, undetected, and that she and Emmett could block their minds from Edward.

"Do you not understand that she hates you?" Alice shouted, getting angry at Edward in just the beginning of their argument.

"Yes! I do!" he shouted back.

"She hates you because she thinks you hate her!" Alice shouted back, louder.

"Good! She _should _be afraid of and hate me! I'm not a good person for her to be around! And neither are you! And _definitely_ not Emmett!" he shouted back, matching Alice's volume.

"I told you…" I murmured to myself, forgetting the vampires could probably hear me. The closet I was hiding in's door opened and Emmett was on the other side of it, smirking.

"Couldn't stay away, could you?" he asked, his smirk growing.

"I learned recently that if I want to be able to breathe, I really shouldn't argue with Alice. Running away after her muscle" I pointed to him. "Left, probably wouldn't do much damage to anything or anyone but me." I said, getting up.

"SHE'S _HERE_?!" Edward screeched in the distance.

"YES SHE'S HERE! I TOLD HER TO COME BACK! NOW QUIT BEING AN IDIOT AND JUST ADMIT IT! AND NONE OF YOUR PHONEY CRAPY EXCUSES!" Alice screeched even louder than Edward; I winced.

Emmett pulled me into his chest.

"A war is about to erupt in this house, and my Rose is going to side with Eddie-Boy, and I think Alice is right- and I don't want to be caught in the middle of all this stuff, so I'm spending the night at your house!" he said with enthusiasm, adding a smile at the end. I just groaned.

Emmett drove me back to my house, and I told him to wait at the door.

"Hey, Dad?" I asked, entering the house.

"Yeah Bells?" he said, appearing in front of me and eyeing Emmett, who is standing outside the door looking around at random things.

"Um, Emmett Cullen is my new best friend, and I was wondering if he could, um… spend the night?" I said, feeling a bit awkward. I heard Emmett muffle a chuckle.

"But, he's a _boy_!" Charlie said, giving Emmett a weird look.

"He doesn't have to spend the night in my room, just on the couch or something. Please? His fiancé and sister are pinned against each other, and he has to choose a side- and he agrees with his sister!" I said, and Emmett gave Charlie his version of the puppy-dog face.

"I guess if it's okay with his parents…" he said, but was cut off by Emmett pulling him into a huge bear hug. I giggled.

**The next morning…**

Emmett let me have my human moment, and I snuck my phone in the bathroom with me.

"Please tell me that fight you had with Edward was worth it!?" I whisper/shouted at Alice.

"Oh, you called for Alice. Let me-" it was Rosalie who answered, and I cut her off.

"How do you stand your husband?! He is so annoying! He wouldn't let me sleep! And, when I did finally get to sleep, he made fun of me for sleep talking. Apparently, I'm in love with Edward." I said in a sarcastic happy voice. "Or, at least, my subconscious-mind _thinks_ I am." I added, getting more annoyed.

"Finally! Somebody who understands what I have to go through!" she said. "Oh, yeah, by the way, you're on speakerphone! I'm doing my hair and make-up." She said.

Speaker phone. In a house full of vampires. With super-sonic hearing. They all probably heard that.

"Hi, Cullen's and Hale's." I squeaked into the phone.

I heard a bunch of chuckles and giggles.

"Sorry. Just talk and Alice will answer- although, you'll probably hear the rest of the family's opinion too." She said.

"Okay." I squeaked again. I heard a bunch more chuckles and giggles.

"What's up Buttercup?" I heard Alice ask.

"I hope that fight you had was worth it!" I screeched, forgetting my embarrassment.

"Oh, it was! Everybody was forced to choose sides, and Rosalie was so pissed when her husband wasn't their to break the even score and help Edward's side win." She said; I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Hey, Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah?" was her reply, with a smirk still there.

"Am I still on speaker phone?" I asked, sounding suspicious.

"No duh! Rose and I do our hair and make-up together! You can't get ready in the morning alone!" she said like it was obvious.

"Well, I have to go. I have a human moment I have to finish before Emmett gets bored and decides to break down my bathroom door and blackmail me." I said, sighing.

"Oh, he's probably trying to beat your high-score on your Gears of War 2 game right now, and won't give up until he does." I heard Jasper say.

"Look, I know you all have super-sonic hearing or whatever, but do you all _have_ to listen in?!" I said, huffing.

"What do you sleep talk about?" I heard Rosalie ask.

"I'll call you back after my shower, okay? Bye." I said, and then hung up.

After my shower, I got dressed and tied my hair up in a towel, and called Alice back.

"I asked Emmett; apparently, I dreamt about being back in Phoenix, and complained about how wet it is here." I said plainly.

"Anything else?" she questioned.

"I said, and I quote "It's too _green_."" I said, with emotion.

"Anything _else_? I know you're holding out on me about the dream about Edward Emmett made fun of you for!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Look, I'm not saying anything with…certain _vampires_ being able to hear it." I said, putting on my shoes and turning off Emmett's game, while ignoring his pout.

"Don't worry; Edward has been tuning people out for the last five minutes." She said; I could hear that stupid smirk again.

"That's not who I meant." I mumbled, forgetting she could hear me.

"Then who did you mean?" she pried.

"You're sister's husband wants some dirt on me, and if I share, he'll have some really good dirt on me." I said, climbing into Emmett's jeep.

"Oooooh!" she started in a suggestive tone. "Dirty, is it?" she finished, smugly. I just hung up.

"So it is!" I heard a pixie voice say from behind me in the back seat of Emmett's jeep. It made me jump.

"A little warning, would be nice!" I said, noticing all the Cullen and Hale children' were in here.

"No, it wasn't." I said with an oh-so-fake innocent smile on.

"It is." I heard Alice say, smugly.

"And, if it was, which it isn't," I started, facing forward and buckling up. "How would you know?" I said.

"I can see it." She said; I giggled.

"I haven't decided to tell you about it yet, have I? So how could you possibly know if it was or wasn't?" I questioned, seeing her smirk drop and her face get bitter in defeat in the mirror.

"No one but Edward have ever beaten Alice at her own game before! And he's a mind reader!" Rosalie said.

"Has." Edward said, correcting Rosalie. "No one _has_, you said have." He said, proving his point.

"No, I think I'm right." She shot back.

"Well I know I'm right." He said, getting competitive.

"Okay!" I said, interjecting. "Can we stop the etymology lesson?" I asked, and got five curious gazes. "Sheesh; you guys sure are competitive…" I mumbled.

"Etymology?" everybody said in unison.

"The history of the study of words." I said like it was obvious.

"How can you _possibly_ know that?" Jasper asked as we stopped in the school parking lot and I un-buckled.

"Oh, what? The big old smart vampires don't pay attention in English? Or am I just more advanced in that department." I said, hopping out of the car and shutting the door on their gaping mouths. I giggled, and then blushed as I noticed the whole parking-lot was looking at me.

I heard some one approaching me, and prepared myself to punch Mike Newton.

"Did you really dream about Edward? And did you really have a dirty dream, or was that just Alice being Alice and Emmett trying to trick you." I heard Rosalie whisper.

"Um…" I said, trying to think of an excuse.

"OMG! It's true!" she shouted, stopping in her tracks with her hand over her mouth and gaining everyone's attention, and her whole family to come over and ask "What was true?"

"Um, that Bella knows how to dance and agreed to teach me sometime." She said quickly.

"Please tell me you blocked your mind." I said, leaning towards her.

"You think I would tell? I am not Lauren or Jessica." She said, sounding insulted.

"You are _so_ spilling today at my house after school!" she squealed like Alice would, and walked off.

"That was definitely _not _about dancing. So what was it really about?" Edward asked, stopping me by stepping in front of me.

"It really was! I owe Emmett, and when he was bugging me, we came up with this dance routine, and he wanted- well, more like forced me- to teach it to Rosalie so they could do it." I said, and it was half-true.

"Bella, I may not be able to read your mind, but I can read Jasper's, and right now, you're most definitely lying." He said, smirking.

"Stupid-Shiny-Volvo-Owning-Mind-Reading-Vampire-Jerk." I muttered.

"That's a long name for little old me." He said, so I side-stepped him and started walking again. I got to the cafeteria and headed for the Cullen and Hale table, forgetting Edward sat there.

"Ugh! I hate your brother!" I said, hiding my head in my arms, putting my head down.

"What did I do?" Emmett said, actually sounding offended.

"Not you, your eldest." I groaned.

"Oh. Why?" Emmett said.

"Because now I have to teach Rosalie how to belly-dance _and_ I'm being forced to teach her that routine you wanted me to." I said, looking up at every one's surprised expressions, except for Emmett, who was grinning hugely.

"You know how to belly-dance?" Rosalie asked in dis-belief.

"Oh sure! Tell them about the embarrassing stuff- but the stuff I can handle them knowing is against the law to share." I said, glaring at Emmett.

"What did he tell us that was embarrassing?" Jasper asked. I heard Rosalie trying to stifle her giggles.

"That I sleep talk." I mumbled quickly, finding an excuse that wasn't totally a lie. "Usually about the stuff I'm dreaming about at the time of the talking. But sometimes I just blurt out the truth- But that's only once in a while- usually on literally a blue moon." I said, putting my head down again.

"What's a blue moon?" Emmett asked, so I looked back up, waiting for someone else to answer. But, instead, they were looking at me expectantly.

"When a full moon happens twice in the same month." I said. "How is it that I know that too when you guys don't?"

"IDK, my BFF Rose?" I heard Alice say, as she sat down along with Edward, simultaneously.

"What are we talking about?" Alice asked, while Edward just gave me a look that I couldn't quite decipher.

"How Bella can belly-dance and is teaching Rose that and our routine after school today. Oh! And how much she hates you two for knowing she can sleep talk." Emmett said, shrugging; I glared at him. "And me for telling you two." He added quickly. I nodded with a sarcastic smile.

"Thank you _so much_ for bringing that up. _Again_." I said, heavily sarcastic.

"You can belly-dance?" Alice asked, just like Rosalie did.

I groaned and started repeatedly hitting my head on the table.

"I hate you, Emmett." I said, after I stopped.

"We should probably get to class." Alice said, just as the bell rang.

**Lunch Time…**

I sat down at the Cullen's table and got a bunch more curious gazes from the rest of the cafeteria.

I noticed Emmett wasn't there right now.

"Alice! Thank god! You _have _to help me!" I said, exasperated as I sat down.

"With what?" she asked, while stopping her staring at Jasper.

"Emmett! He wants me to give Rosalie a demonstration of the routine I said I would teach her, and I don't want to wear the outfit he has picked out! Do you know what _my mom_ had to do to get me to wear a sun-dress that went to my knees and had short-sleeves? She had to promise me a car!" I said, getting her to giggle and making everyone at the table, but Emmett and Rosalie, who were not here, to look at me. "And I owe him, so I have to! And" her eyes glazed over and she gave a proud-looking stare into the distance. "You're not going to help me, are you" I said, feeling defeated.

"Nope! I, for one, absolutely _love_ the dress he chose! And you have a nice shape. I have _no idea_ why you don't show it off." She said, looking at my sweat-shirt and jeans.

I hid my head in my hands as Rosalie and Emmett sat down.

"What did we miss?" Emmett asked as I raised my head again.

"You apparently have good fashion sense when it comes to Bella and revealing clothes." Alice said, grinning; I just groaned.

"At least it's not as bad as it could be." I said, trying to be positive.

"How could it get worse for you?" Alice asked nonchalantly.

"He could make us do the routine in front of your whole family." I said, groaning as I noticed the look on Emmett's face.

"That's a great idea!" he boomed, standing up.

"Today, after school!" he said, clapping like Alice would at the opening of a new mall, or something.

"I was already coming over to discuss… something, with Rose." I said. "I don't feel like eating anymore." I said, leaning on Rosalie.

She patted my head.

"You sure as hell are." She said, confirming that I was stuck.

"Fine," I mumbled, creating an agreement. "But I'm getting ready for the stupid routine _without_ Alice's or Rosalie's, or any of their minions' help." I said, as Alice pouted and Rosalie shrugged.

"You are one confusing human." I heard Edward murmur; I hadn't even noticed him. I am like the worst crush-y in the history of crushes and crush-ys. **(A/N: a crush-y is also known as the crusher, the one who has the crush, or the one who is crushing.)**

I heard Rosalie giggle when she noticed my surprise.

**After School…**

Oh, how I wished I had driven myself to school.

**At the Cullen and Hale residence…**

Rosalie was surprisingly fast at learning the routine Emmett and I made up when he wouldn't let me sleep- it was to Hips Don't Lie by Shakira.

Now, I just have to spill my dirty little secret and teach her to belly-dance.

"Hey, Alice. I need to borrow some of your clothes." I said, walking over to her.

"But they'll be too small for you!" she said, with a confused giggle.

I gave her a look that said she was missing something.

"Oh! I get it! Belly-dancing time!" she said. "Sure! I'll help" I cut her off.

"I'm fine by myself." I said, heading towards her room.

I found a good outfit that fit like a crop-top on me, with some pants from Rosalie that actually looked like genie pants. "This should be fun." I said, coming into the den.

Okay, what song do you want to learn to?" I asked, looking through some CD's I happened to have in my back pack.

"What would you recommend?" she asked, as all the boys watched us- Alice had decided to join in

"Well, something a bit slow, but it has to have a good beat too- here, these two should work." I said, grabbing my two favorites for belly-dancing.

"Ironic." Jasper said when he saw the title.

"I'll give you guys a demonstration before each song, and, via vampire memory, the second time I do it, you'll join me! If you want to learn anything else you've seen on TV or something, you know where to find me!" I said perkily. Belly-dancing always makes me giddy.

_Oh... _I lip-synched with the song as I danced.

_I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone  
To release me_

You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way  
But that dont mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby, baby, baby  
(baby, baby, baby)

Oh whoa...  
My body's saying let's go  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no (no)

If you wanna be with me, baby  
There's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I gotta like what you do

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out

The music's playing and the lights' down low  
One more dance and then we're good to go  
Waiting for someone  
Who needs me

Hormones racing at the speed of light  
But that don't mean it's gonna be tonight  
Baby, baby, baby  
(baby, baby, baby)

Oh whoa...  
My body's saying let's go  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no (no)

If you wanna be with me  
Baby, there's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Come and set me free, baby  
And i'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out_

Oh whoa...  
My body's sayin let's go  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no (no)

If you wanna be with me, baby  
There's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I gotta like what you do

If you wanna be with me, baby  
There's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Come and set me free, baby  
And i'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out

I turned to face them and they all looked a little surprised and blown away.

"What?" I asked, looking at myself to make sure nothing was missing.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Alice screamed, pulling me and Rose into a huge hug-like sequel and clap combo.

"Again!" Alice squealed, and pushed play on the CD player.

_Oh..._we all lip-synched with the song as we danced.

_I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone  
To release me_

_You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way  
But that dont mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby, baby, baby  
(baby, baby, baby)_

Oh whoa...  
My body's saying let's go  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no (no)

If you wanna be with me, baby  
There's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I gotta like what you do

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out

The music's playing and the lights' down low  
One more dance and then we're good to go  
Waiting for someone  
Who needs me

Hormones racing at the speed of light  
But that don't mean it's gonna be tonight  
Baby, baby, baby  
(baby, baby, baby)

Oh whoa...  
My body's saying let's go  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no (no)

If you wanna be with me  
Baby, there's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Come and set me free, baby  
And i'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out_

Oh whoa...  
My body's sayin let's go  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no (no)

If you wanna be with me, baby  
There's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I gotta like what you do

If you wanna be with me, baby  
There's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Come and set me free, baby  
And i'll be with you we all had huge grins on our faces when it ended.

"What songs next?" Rosalie asked.

"Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7." I answered, shuffling through tracks on the CD until I found it, then the vampires took their seats again, and I noticed the looks on the guys' faces.

I bit my lip and blushed as they stared at me and their wives slapped them on the back of their heads.

"This one's a little softer, slower, and a lot harder because of it. Think you can keep up?" I asked; they nodded so I pushed play.

_Ooh..._

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it could be now or neither been (or neither been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been (or neither been)  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby)  
You'll always be the one I know (I'll never forget)  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing 

_No matter how I try and try _I had to keep my concentration, so I couldn't lip synch to the song, so I lost focus half way through because I got distracted by thinking about Edward.

Stupid Perfect Vampire.

I fell on my butt and Alice giggled while Emmett boomed.

"Bella, Sweetie! Are you okay?" Emse asked, worriedly, as she helped me up.

"Ow." I said, trying not to have a break-down for embarrassing myself in front of my crush.

Wait! What?! Crush? Edward Cullen, my crush? My eyes widened as I realized I was in love with Edward Cullen.

This is not good.

Then I blacked out.


	4. Dreaming and Leaving

**Bella POV**

I woke up in my bed at my house and guessed that the whole 'meeting-and-becoming-friends-with-the-vegitarian-vampires-in-town' thing was a dream.

I noticed my room was a mess, and decided to clean.

I pushed play on my iPod that was attached to my speakers and my favorite song came on first. Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me by Lene Alexandra.

I started to sing along and dance to it. I remember my friend and I made up a dance to this in Phoenix- she's also who I learned to belly-dance from.

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_  
I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_  
I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

Sexy, sexy, sexy... naughty, naughty, naughty... bitchy, bitchy, bitchy...me 

_Sexy, sexy, sexy... naughty, naughty, naughty... bitchy, bitchy, bitchy...me_

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent 

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me" I finished, throwing some clothes into my hamper at the end pose.

"God, I love that song." I said, taking a deep breath and hitting repeat._  
_

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_  
I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_  
I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

Sexy, sexy, sexy... naughty, naughty, naughty... bitchy, bitchy, bitchy...me 

_Sexy, sexy, sexy... naughty, naughty, naughty... bitchy, bitchy, bitchy...me_

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent 

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy" I froze when I saw Edward Cullen in my door-way, smirking._ "Me"_ I finished quietly.

"Hi." I squeaked.

"Just came to check up on you. Alice forced me out the door. She threatened my CD's _and_ Volvo." He said, still smirking.

Well it's nice to know your sister has to threaten you with practically your life just to make sure I had a glass of water or whatever. I thought to myself.

"Yeah, whatever." I said, curtly and going back to my iPod and shuffling through it for another song. "Is there something you _need_?!" I spat out, angry at me for thinking I could ever have a chance with some one as perfect as Edward Cullen- even if I thought it was a dream at the time.

It was now repeating the song for the third time. "Stupid iPod!" I screeched, ripping it off its speakers without making sure that it wouldn't get hurt like I normally do.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Great; now he thinks you're insane!

"Just peachy." I hissed, sitting down on my bed with my arms crossed over my chest.

I noticed I wasn't wearing the outfit I had been in my dream.

That means that this may not be reality! You still have a chance at not being completely insane!

I pinched my arm.

"Ow." I muttered.

Okay, definitely not dreaming.

"Why did you- never mind." Edward said, coming into my room.

"Excuse me, did I say you could come into my room. It's the only place I have that is officially free of mythical creatures. Because my old sanctuary, which used to be my dreams, are now infested with stupid vampires that eat stupid animals so they can fit in with stupid humans and are jerks to the humans who don't shy away from them and hide in a corner by instinct!" I snapped.

"Yeah, you don't seem okay. Are you like… broken, or what?" it was so cute! He didn't know what to say.

"I am _not_ broken! I am just physically, mentally and emotionally un-stable right now." I said, and then thought that over. "Okay, maybe I am broken." I said, sighing.

"I passed out, didn't I?" I asked, putting my head in my hands to hide the blush I'm sure he could smell when he nodded.

"Then, why am I wearing different clothes?" I asked cautiously.

"Alice decided it would be more comfortable if you were sleeping in pajamas." He said, guarded.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Nothing!" he answered quickly, to his defense, no doubt.

"Yes, you're hiding something. Why?" I demanded, getting suspicious.

"Because…" he started; something told me that if he could, he would be blushing.

I gasped and blushed fiercely, hiding my head in a pillow after throwing myself back down onto my bed.

Alice made _him_ do it! I'm going to kill that Imp! And I'll hire Jake to do it! That'll really piss her off. And he has sharp claws! Only Edward will know it's a lie if I tell them it was a suicide… maybe Jasper too… okay, the whole family is way too close to believe a phony alibi like that.

"Will you help me murder the Imp?" I asked, mumbling it into my pillow.

"Why?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Oh you know why!" I snapped, bringing my head up from my pillow to glare at him.

He sat down on the bed, looking like he was having an internal debate with himself. He sighed.

"Just go home- I already know you don't want to be here." I mumbled, putting my head back in my pillow.

"What would give you that idea?" he asked harshly.

Is he angry because I know he doesn't like me? I mean, he always tries to be a gentleman, so I guess it would fit his personality to be mad about something like that…

"Your tone is angry and you said yourself that your sister had to threaten your most prized possessions to get you to come over here and check on me." I mumbled, getting annoyed that he was trying to cover up his mistake- or whatever this game was that he was playing.

"Look, Bella- when I said that, I didn't mean it that way… I just- ugh! This is so… I can't even find a word for it!" he said, fuming, it sounded.

My head snapped up to glare at him again, and something inside of me snapped when I saw the look on his face. He was amused that I was suffering! Bastard!

"Look, I have no idea whatever the hell this game is that you're playing, but leave me out of it! With Jasper around, I know you know how I feel, so quit playing with my emotions because I feel more pissed off than I ever have been while PMSing! Combined!" I fumed at him. "So leave me the hell alone and I promise to never speak to or of your family again, okay? Good Bye!" I spat, leaving my own room to get away from him.

I stomped down _my_ stairway, leaving _my _house and getting in _my_ car to leave _my_ new enemy, who was probably sitting on _my_ bed upset that his stupid game was over.

I had no idea where I was going, but I was suddenly parking myself in front of the school, which was a vacant lot right now. I turned off the engine to be on the safe side.

I dialed Alice's number and she picked up right away, sounding giddy.

"Hello!" she said in that goddamn perky-pixie voice of hers.

"BITCH!" I screamed into the receiver and hung up.

I lay down in the passenger seat of my truck, afraid that if I went back to my house that Edward would be there, waiting to finish this goddamned game of his.

About two minutes later, I heard a tap on my window.

"Get the fuck away from my goddamn fucking truck!" I shouted, not moving or opening my eyes to see who it was. "Stupid vampires…" I muttered.

"Hey." I heard the voice of Emmett say.

"Why has sweet, innocent Bella suddenly started cussing for the first time in her life? You said three swear words in one 9-word sentence! Even I don't cuss that much! This sudden cussing fit wouldn't have anything to do with a certain bronze-haired adopted brother of mine, would it? Because if it is, I'll kick his ass." Emmett said, picking the lock on my driver side door and scooting my feet over and sitting in my driver's seat.

"Go away, Emmett." I said harshly.

"Why the sudden change of feelings towards your big bro, lil' sis?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"Because I promised Edward that if he quit screwing with my emotions that I would never speak to or of his stupid fucking vegetarian stupid vampire fucking stupid goddamn family again." I muttered bitterly.

"And he agreed to that?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Not exactly- he was screwing with my emotions when Alice forced him to check on me by threatening to burn his CD's and paint his Volvo pink or something like that if he didn't, and I blew up at him." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"That doesn't sound like Edward- he was born in 1901 and was raised to treat a girl -even if he didn't like her, like how he nicely rejects Jessica Stanley, bi-weekly- with respect and always be nice to them. If he wanted to screw with your emotions, he would have hired Jasper- its way easier. If he truly hated you, he would have told Esme to make Alice stop burning his CD's or whatever. He's such a mama's boy! Did you know he's a 107 year old virgin? He is! And Jasper and I make fun of him for hours every day while our mates are having 'girl-time' as they call it." Emmett said with a cheeky grin.

"Get the hell out of my car, you Bastard." I hissed.

"Why am I a Bastard?" he asked, sounding troubled.

"Because you agreed to drag me to your fucking house to meet your fucking family for him while he went hunting so he wouldn't eat me while interrogating me to find out who fucking told me about you guys being goddamn, mother fucking, idiotic, terribly annoying, stupidly and annoyingly hot vegetarian fucking vampires!" I screamed at him. Once again leaving something that was _mine_.

I left _my _car, hoping that the vampire I left in _my _house wasn't there anymore so I could get away from someone who was hopefully was gone and definitely hopefully never coming back.

I started walking towards the direction I hoped my house was in.

There was some guy following me, and I abruptly stopped and turned to face him, having my eye literally twitching.

"Are you fucking stalking me?!" I screamed at him; he didn't flinch.

"You catch on quickly, little miss. Do you know what else I'm going to do to you? I'm going to steal your innocence." He said in what he hoped was a menacing voice.

I stalked up to him and he looked taken aback.

"Lookie here, mister perverted old guy; I am not in the mood for this right now!" I poked his chest with each syllable. "I just told off two literal vampires! And I'm on my way to kill a fucking werewolf for bringing me into this world of mythical creatures! Then, I'm going to go all psycho-fucking-bitch on the three guys at school who can't take a hint in me not wanting them! Then, if I have any energy left, I'm going to go back to the mother fucking vampires and cuss them out! And, on top of that, I'm fucking PMSing! No one, should have to go through that once every goddamn thirty days!" I saw him slowly backing away from me, looking really freaked out. "No! Get back here right now and listen to my mental rant!" I screamed as he ran down the street in the way I just walked from.

I shrugged and went back to my walking home.

"You realize you just freaked out number three on the FBI's most wanted list, right?" I heard a guy behind me say.

"Go to hell, bastard! I am not in the mood to give another mental rant only for you to run off not even half way through it too!" I shouted, not even bothering to look back.

"He was going to rape you, then kill you. That's his MO. He only goes after virgins though." The voice said.

"Good for him." I muttered.

"Okay, maybe my brothers aren't that much of a help when it comes to emotional stuff… but I am! I am an empath, after all." I heard the voice say.

"Jasper, what do you want?" I asked, turning around to meet his gaze.

"Alice said that he was going to try and rape, then kill you. The rest of our coven went to turn him into the authorities… Edward and Emmett volunteered before I did to help you out- Alice didn't see you going, and I quote from your mental rant 'all psycho-fucking-bitch' on him. But Rosalie smacked them both and said that if you ran away from both of them, then you wouldn't want to talk to them." He said, with a smirk clear in his voice. "I heard the beginning half of your mental rant." He said, coming closer to me, slowly with a serious tone and look on his face.

"Whoopi-fucking-do!" I said in a mock excited tone. "So did half of Forks." I said, gesturing to the windows that were open across the street, with their occupants staring at me.

"Yeah, by tomorrow it'll be all over the news; 'mental rant by insane 16-year-old-police chief Swan's daughter helps the local Fork's authorities capture number three on the FBI's most wanted list'." He mocked in a reporter type voice, making me give a small giggle.

"Thanks for not using your gift on me- that would made me go all psycho-fucking-bitch on _you_." I said; he smiled.

"So, are you going to get pneumonia standing out here in 37 degree weather, or should my brothers make up the guest bedroom?" he asked, holding out his arm for me to take, like a true southern gentleman.

"Make up the guest bed-room, please. I don't fell like sleeping on a bed that smells like Edward." I said, staring off into space.

"Knowing the feelings you have for him, I'm guessing he's the one that make the psycho-bitch in you come out all of a sudden?" he questioned, pulling me towards a car I didn't notice was parked nearby.

"Yeah." I stated glumly.

"You know he likes you too, more than he let's anyone know." He said, after opening my door, just before closing it.

"Sure has a funny way of showing it…" I muttered, leaning back against the seat and closing my eyes.

"That's just because a girl has never peaked his interest before. He has no idea how to cope with it, and is too proud to admit he needs or ask for help from someone who does. The things he likes most about are; one that you blush a lot- he finds that adorable. Two that he can't read your mind- it annoys him to no end, but makes you intriguing and not just another open book for him to read and throw out. Three that you hate shopping and don't act all girly or desperate to become popular, and aren't repulsed by the monsters that we are- his words, not mine, by the way. Four that the way you never know the right thing to say, and when you realize that something could have a double meaning while around Emmett, that you blush very deeply and stutter. Five that you don't dress in skimpy outfits or try to grab his attention. Six that you grab his attention without trying. Seven that every little thing you do draws him to you like a human should be to a vampire. Eight that you can casually throw around the word vampire without flinching. Nine that you always stumble when you walk, like someone was meant to be there to catch you, again, his words. Ten that you have good taste in music and books. Eleven is that you don't see yourself clearly and always look confused whenever someone compliments you. Twelve is that you act -well, up until he pissed you off royal recently- like a lady should and don't curse. Thirteen is that you're always polite and refuse to see the bad in people. Fourteen is the way you always asses everybody every time you look at them. Fifteen is how you are always polite- you even thank the teachers and students when they pass out papers to you in school that you groan at when you see the work you have to do. Sixteen is the way you pout without even noticing it. Seventeen is how you never care about the bad stuff people have done, and only live in the present." We had arrived at his house now. "Eighteen is how you know when to quit when you're ahead, as the saying goes. Nineteen is how you hate having attention drawn to yourself. Twenty is how you always play with your hair when you're bored or nervous." We were at his front door, which he kindly held open for me, then closed after he entered. "Twenty-one is how you always surprise everybody. Like today, for example; none of us knew you could dance- let alone dirty dance." I noticed that the rest of his coven was in the den.

Every thing Jasper was saying confused me.

How could Edward Cullen like me? ME? Plain-Jane from Phoenix who can't even get a tan or her curves to fit her body right.

I began raking through my mind trying to find some reason someone as perfect as Edward Cullen could like some one as imperfect as me.

Jasper was now on number 37. Seriously?! I was out of it for that long?! I looked up to see they were all looking at me expectantly.

"We asked you a question, Bella." Rosalie said slowly, like I was mental or something.

"Could you please repeat it?" I said in the same tone she used with me and she gasped at my blunt rudeness.

Jasper gave me a look that said 'that is not attractive to Edward'. I rolled my eyes and gave him a look that said 'we'll talk later'. He nodded to confirm this.

"Why was Jasper giving you 39 compliments about yourself?" Alice asked.

"39?" I asked in disbelief. "The last one I listened to was number twenty-one, then I sort of zoned out until now." I said, shrugging. "No idea; trying to prove something, I guess." I said, wishing that I could turn invisible and run from the room. Of course, they would probably just track my scent, but that's beside the point here.

"What was he trying to prove to you?" Emmett asked, looking confused like everyone else. I blushed, of course.

"Nothing." I barely whispered, still blushing.

I noticed that Jasper was holding his breath.

"Sorry. I can't help it." I whined, turning to Jasper as he chuckled and shook his head, smiling.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Rosalie scoffed.

"Can I talk to you far a minute?" I asked Jasper. He shrugged and we walked into the kitchen.

"I noticed your family divided from how they usually sit- I'm guessing it's because a family argument took place while I was off scaring #3 on the FBI's most wanted list with my mental rant about going on a murderous rampage." I said, looking at the floor.

"You are very perceptive." Jasper said, looking a little freaked out by my sudden wave of emotions.

"Um, yeah… I'm going back to Phoenix. I'm killing your family and Forks will find something else that holds their interest- an even shinier new toy." I said sarcastically. "Any way, thanks. You guys are the first people I've ever met who didn't scoff at the sight of me and turn away like Lauren did. But, my mom has been asking for me to go back, saying that I won't be happy here. All I do is attract danger- I mean, the only friends I've ever had are vampires and werewolves for Pete's sake! If I stay here any longer, I have a felling a tornado is going to come and wipe out this whole town- if you can call it a town. It's way too _green_. Anyway, I'll stop boring you with my mental rant. Thanks for listening to it, by the way. I saw my truck outside- I'm gonna go pack my stuff from Charlie's house." I said, I hugged him quickly and left out the back door. When I was in the driveway, I turned to look at the house one last time.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LET HER FREAKING LEAVE?!" I heard Alice screech.

I'd better get out of here before she does the puppy dog thing with her eyes and makes me stay.

I hopped in my truck, begging god to not let the traitor tear fall with vampires in hearing distance of my sobs. He granted me my wish and made them fall when I was about a block from my house. Stupid bodily fluids.

I couldn't see through the blurriness, so I had to pull over my car and hoped that Alice didn't catch up to me.

I got out of my car, hoping the rain would wash away the tears and make it so I could drive again, but instead, the ground beneath me disappeared as someone blindfolded and most likely kidnapped me. I didn't even struggle.

What's the use? I'm going to loose the only people who even remotely cared about me that weren't family, so why not die instead of moping around making everyone who saw me sad?

I was set in a comfortable seat, but the vehicle was cold, so I curled myself into a ball and started biting my nails- I do that when I'm bored beyond belief.

"Seriously, guys. Was the blindfold _really_ necessary? I mean, it's like I could get very far by running- I trip every six feet. It's not like I could fight you off- I got no way to get away anyway, so can I please look out the window to keep myself from dying of boredom?" I whined.

"Um, sure." Some one said, sounding confused. The blindfold came off of my face, so I turned to face the window.

"Thank you." I said in a whispered mono-tone.

"You're welcome?" it came out as a sentence.

"I was told not to hurt you, so… I kind of had to." The voice said, so I turned up front to see Rosalie driving towards the Cullen residence, and in her passenger seat, was a big bulky ski-masked guy, wearing all black.

"Wow. Your husband really goes all out for these things, huh?" I asked, a little confused as to why I was tied up.

"Seriously guys?! The blindfold and tying my hands really wasn't necessary! You're freaking vampires! I'm pretty sure you could restrain me!" I said, mad that the stupid ropes on my wrists were hurting me. "These stupid ropes hurt!" I whined.

"At least you quit cussing!" Emmett chirped from the front.

"Yes, I did. Now will someone please untie me?" I asked sweetly.

Rosalie parked us in the garage and an Imp suddenly appeared at my door.

"What did you do to her?!" she demanded; Rosalie shrugged while Emmett said he kidnapped me.

Alice opened my door and took the ropes off.

"Thank you for taking off the ropes- they really hurt. But this doesn't mean I forgive you." I murmured.

"What do I need to be forgiven for again?" she asked quizzically.

I glared at her.

"Oh, that!" she said, after thinking for about 30 seconds. "Sorry." She said, pulling me by my hand.

"I can walk by myself, thank you!" I said, annoyed; she looked hurt but I ignored her.

I went into the den, where the rest of the cover was. Still.

"What was so important you had to kidnap me?" I said, getting annoyed.

They all looked over to Emmett.

"What? I didn't think she'd come willingly! I keep forgetting that she knows we're vampires!" he whined; I glared at him and sat down in a seat that wasn't close to anyone else.

My phone rang; it was a saying that I downloaded form the internet.

"Si aux per sempre possedere moi coure e anima." It rang and they all gave me weird looks.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey sweetie, how are ya?" Phil asked through the phone.

"I'm fine; but now's not really a good time." I said, ignoring the stares. "Why are you using Rene's phone? You have your own, don't you?" I asked.

"Well, yeah I do, but it only has Charlie's number in it, not yours." I smiled.

"Okay, as nice as that is, I am having a really important conversation. I love you- send Rene my love too, okay? Bye." I said, then hung up, looking back up to the vampires that are there.

"What?" I asked their confused stares.

"I thought you said you never so much as had a crush before?" Alice said, looking angry at me.

"I've never had a crush before I moved to forks." I said, confused now too.

"Then who was the guy that just told you he loved you?" Rosalie shot, also angry.

"Okay, I have no idea why you're all angry at me, but that was Phil, Rene is my mother, and Phil is Rene's new husband. As in, he's been my father since I was 4." I said slowly, so they wouldn't miss anything- even though they're vampires and probably wouldn't.

"You thought I had a boyfriend?" I asked, still confused as their looks towards me softened.

"Me? You thought _I _had a boyfriend?" I asked in disbelief. I giggled. "Yeah; funny. Now why were you angry?" I asked, still confused.

"You seriously do not see yourself clearly." Jasper mumbled.

"I know you're vampires and have great eyes and all, but I _do_ see myself clearly; you guys _don't_ see me clearly." I said, still confused. They all shook their heads with smiles, except Rosalie, who was painting her nails.


	5. Adopt Please!

**Okay! I have decided to put this story up for adoption! If anyone wants it, pm or leave a review to tell me and it's yours. I have decided that I won't be writing anymore on Fanfiction … so, yeah.**

**Um, but if you have the time, my friend, **Alyss Eyesis** is a writer on here. Could you maybe check out her stories for me? She wants to be an author and decided to start her progression with fanfics. (Be warned; she likes music as much as I do.)**

**-KassandraCullen-**


End file.
